


A Twist of Fate

by Eievui



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 14:43:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20229562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eievui/pseuds/Eievui
Summary: Tsukasa Suou had always longed to be a knight, wanting nothing more than to proudly serve the kingdom. But his fate is changed forever when he has a chance encounter with a bandit and his mystical partner...[Fantasy AU for the third round of ESO!]





	A Twist of Fate

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This fic doesn't follow any of the third rounds prompts; instead, the inspiration for this fic is based off of IzuLeoKasa gacha outfits! So for Tsukasa, it is his outfit from Round Game; for Leo, Robin Hood; and for Izumi, Dream of the Butterfly.

More than once, Tsukasa found himself lamenting his fate. Ripped away from his home, his post, and forced to live on the run… Just where had he gone wrong? What should he have done instead, on the day he ran into Leo Tsukinaga and Izumi Sena?

* * *

After years of training, the day had finally come. Tsukasa was to become a knight of the kingdom, and serve Emperor Eichi Tenshouin. He couldn’t have been more excited; he had hardly been able to sleep the night before. To be able to bring honor to his family name, and to be a part of Eichi’s vision for a better world… What more could he ask for?

The morning breeze brushed his bangs from his face as he stood at his window, mentally preparing for what was to come later. He was actually going to become a knight… Tsukasa had looked up to the chivalrous figures for years. To finally join them made him feel a bit nervous, but he was eager to prove himself worthy of the title.

The knighting ceremony went off without a hitch, and he officially became a knight. To celebrate, Tsukasa headed into town for the first time in months. During his training he had resided in the castle, rarely leaving it. But today was a special day, after all.

Everything was so bustling; Tsukasa was distracted by a group of minstrels when he bumped his shoulder into someone passing by, knocking them to the ground.

“Ah! Please excuse me… Are you alright?” Tsukasa reached a hand down to help the hooded figure up. They hesitated for a moment before reaching out, standing back up with his assistance.

“It's nothing! I gotta go now, though-” The figure in the hood attempted to dart away, but seemed to be woozy, and nearly fell once again. Tsukasa steadied them with a worried look. Had they not eaten lately?

“... You do not seem to be well. I feel terrible for knocking you down. Please, let me treat you to a meal.”

The hooded figure laughed loudly. “I don’t need your pity, rich boy! I’m stronger than I look, so don’t worry!”

“R-Rich boy…?” It was not an incorrect identifier, but it rubbed Tsukasa the wrong way, sounding like an insult. “I am not simply a ‘rich boy,’ I’ll have you know. I am the most recent addition to the Emperor’s knights! I would be dishonoring them and my family if I turned a blind eye to someone in need of assistance.”

The hooded figure stayed quiet for a moment before giving another laugh. “What, so you’re just a newbie, huh?! Well… Fine, I’ll have a meal if you’re footing the bill. C’mon, there’s a nice tavern around here somewhere… I think.”

Without any more preamble the strange man grasped Tsukasa’s wrist and began to drag him in a different direction.

“W-Wait a moment?! I am perfectly fine walking on my own, thank you!” The knight pulled his wrist free, huffing a bit as he did so. Perhaps this had been a mistake… But he did have his sword in case things went south. “... Would you care to tell me your name?”

“My name? Hmm…” After a moment of pondering, the hooded figure turned back to Tsukasa, a grin visible under the shadow of the hood. “Leo is fine! Names aren’t that important anyway, newbie!”

Tsukasa frowned as he followed after Leo. “Of course they are important! I meant to say this before as well, but please do not call me ‘newbie!’ My name is Tsukasa Suou, please use it.”

Leo just laughed once more as they walked into a tavern. The place seemed nice enough; clean, not too crowded but also not empty enough to suggest there was a problem with the food. He would trust Leo’s judgment for now.

They ordered quickly, and a silence fell over them after, until Leo eventually spoke up.

“... Why’d you wanna be a knight anyway, newbie?”

“Please do not call me that. … I have always admired the knights of the kingdom. They are strong and chivalrous, noble… And the fact that I get to help the Emperor is a factor.”

Leo went quiet as he swirled his beer around, not looking at Tsukasa.

“... Tell me, do you really think that Emperor’s changes are for the best?”

“... Huh?”

Leo sighed, taking a drink before turning to Tsukasa.

“Ten- The Emperor… He says his policies are for the good of the kingdom, but are they really…? Or are they only good for the people he deems worthy of his help, and damning for those who aren’t?”

“... I do not understand what you are talking about.” Eichi wanted to build a better world for everyone! Didn’t he…?

Before Leo could elaborate, the doors to the tavern were thrown open, a group of older knights storming in. Tsukasa turned to look at them in confusion, though Leo stayed where he was, drinking like he hadn’t noticed the sudden commotion.

“What is going on here?” one of the knights inquired. Tsukasa stood up, giving a small bow. He introduced himself, but the knight’s eyes simply narrowed.

“Tsukasa Suou, you shall be charged with treason against his majesty the Emperor for fraternizing with the enemy.”

Tsukasa went pale. “W-What are you talking about?! I have done nothing of the sort!”

Leo pushed his chair away from the table as he stood. “Thanks for the treat newbie, though our food never got here. It looks like it’s time for us to go, wahaha!”

With that Leo grabbed Tsukasa's wrist once more before running to the back of the tavern, a grin on his face despite the circumstances. Try as he might, Tsukasa couldn’t get the other to release his hold, so he was forced to run along or be dragged.

“L-Leo-san! What exactly is going on?!”

Leo glanced back at him, but didn’t answer, focusing on their escape. They ran a convoluted path through town, dodging knights at seemingly every corner. After awhile they lost their pursuers, and Tsukasa had to pause to catch his breath.

“P-Please… Explain what is… Going on,” Tsukasa pleaded through gasped breaths. Leo seemed unaffected, giving a chuckle before tugging on Tsukasa's arm once more, leading him to an inn. They hurried up the stairs to one of the rooms, to which Leo produced the key. Lounging inside was a beautiful man with silver hair and ice blue eyes; his outfit a majestic mix of purple and blue with a cape that resembled a butterfly’s wings.

“Back already?” the man drawled, before his eyes landed on Tsukasa. Immediately he assumed a battle stance, wisps of magic forming at his fingertips.

“Sena, Se~na, it’s fine! Don’t hurt the kid. Buuuut we do need to get a move on, though,” Leo said as he walked inside, pulling Tsukasa along still. He simply received a glare in response.

“And why is that?”

“... Because I might have had a run in with some knights that very much want to capture me?”

At his limit, Tsukasa wrenched his arm away, backing up from Leo before drawing his sword.

“Enough! Please explain to me what is going on here! Why am I accused of treason from being with you? Just… Who are you?!”

The other two exchanged a glance, before Leo turned back to Tsukasa as the silver-haired man began packing up their things. Leo removed his hood, expression a bit sheepish.

“... Have you heard about the thorn in the Emperor’s side, Robin Hood?”

“Robin Hood…? He was a former knight who left in disgrace after betraying the Emperor, who then became a bandit…” Tsukasa trailed off as he stared at Leo, finally putting it together. “Y-You are Robin Hood? And… The knights think I am assisting you…?” Tsukasa nearly dropped his sword in shock.

Robin Hood was within his grasp and instead of capturing him, Tsukasa treated him to a meal. He understood how that would seem suspicious, but if he just went back to explain himself…!

Or, he could also capture the menace Robin Hood once and for all, and prove his loyalty that way. Tsukasa pointed his sword at Leo, expression determined. But before he could do anything, he heard the sound of approaching footsteps before the door was forced open by a large group of knights. Immediately they focused on Tsukasa and his drawn weapon.

Without time to offer any kind of explanation, Tsukasa was attacked by one of the knights. He managed to parry the first swing before backing away, his pleas for a moment to speak falling on deaf ears. He couldn’t fight his fellow knights… Tsukasa sheathed his sword, ready to accept his fate, when two sets of hands each grabbed him by an arm, pulling him toward the window.

Without hesitation, his captors leaped out the window, causing Tsukasa to shout before clinging to the closest one.

“Ugh, sooooo annoying! We’re fine, so don’t yell in my ear, okay, shitty brat? And don’t get so close!”

When Tsukasa dared to open his eyes, he gasped at the sight. They were flying, high up in the air above the town. Tsukasa knew magic users existed, but he didn’t know they were capable of something so amazing…

“What do you think? Pretty awesome, right, newbie?” Tsukasa found himself nodding at Leo’s words.

“It is marvelous… W-Wait, put me down! I have to explain to the knights-”

“What, are you stupid?” Leo’s partner questioned bluntly. “If they didn’t want to listen to you before, they _ definitely _ won’t now.”

“Sena’s right, you know! Just give up and be a good boy for now… You’re stuck with us, newbie!”

Tsukasa stayed quiet, mulling over his options. He could go back to the knights and try to explain, but they seemed uninterested in anything he had to say… The only way he could think to get them to listen would be to deliver Robin Hood to them, but…

The two of them had just saved his life. Even if they were criminals, he couldn’t just ignore that fact. But what choices did that leave him with? Surely he couldn’t go back to his family, and they would be devastated to hear what had happened. Tsukasa’s chest ached. He had just achieved his dream of becoming a knight, and he had lost everything so quickly… All because of one chance encounter.

He hung his head low.

“... Very well. I will accompany you both for the time-being.”

* * *

Months later, that day still haunted Tsukasa. He hated being with Leo and Izumi at first; hated having fallen so far, disgracing his name… 

But he had also learned so much in his travels with the two. He had seen the suffering Leo had alluded to that fateful day, the corruption of officials who were supposed to be helping the kingdom’s subjects… It infuriated Tsukasa. This wasn’t a part of the better world Eichi wanted! Or, if it was… Tsukasa couldn’t accept it. He could not lend his sword to a cause that was unjust.

Deciding he wanted to see more of the world outside the castle, Tsukasa resolved to continue traveling with Leo and Izumi. He missed his home and his family, but how could he sit idly by while people suffered? That wasn’t behavior befitting of a knight.

It was difficult to adapt at first; Leo’s actions and mannerisms were quite strange, and Izumi was distant and sharp. But as time went on, Tsukasa found himself warming up to them, coming to respect their abilities and their resolve.

One night, when Leo had turned in early, Izumi approached Tsukasa.

“Hmm? What is it, Sena-san?”

“... I wanted to tell you the truth about that idiot. About why he left the knights…”

Tsukasa listened with rapt attention, learning about how Leo used to be the most revered knight in the kingdom, catching the Emperor’s eye. How he became an indiscriminate weapon, eliminating anyone who stood in Eichi’s path… How eventually the kingdom’s reverence turned to fear, and how it broke him.

Silence fell over the two of them when Izumi was done. It was a sad tale, a frustrating tale. But… He certainly needed to hear it.

“... What about you, Sena-san? How did you come to be traveling with Leo-san?”

Izumi just huffed, his cheeks a little red. “That idiot just waltzed into my territory and begged me to come with him. Can you believe it? He was spouting a bunch of nonsense too… That I was beautiful and he loved me, stuff like that.”

“But it’s true, Sena!” Izumi and Tsukasa both jumped, turning to face Leo, who had woken up sometime during Izumi’s story. “I love both you and Suo~!”

It was Tsukasa’s turn to blush. “P-Please do not say things like that so easily, Leo-san!”

Leo just laughed, throwing his arms around Tsukasa’s and Izumi’s shoulders despite their protests. But before long, Tsukasa found himself smiling as well. Yes, he missed his family, and was still upset about having to vacate his position as a knight, but… 

Perhaps it wasn’t all that bad, after all. The road ahead would surely be tough, but with Leo and Izumi at his side, Tsukasa was certain they could face it together.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a bit rushed to meet the deadline of ESO, but I might continue this one day!


End file.
